Mianhae Chagiya
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Donghae yang ingin meninggalkan Kibum dan kedua anaknya,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ? KiHae, GS, angst gagal


Title : Mianhae Chagiya

Pair : KiHae ((( selalu))) and orther

Author : Nazimah Agustina a.k.a Nazimah Elfish

Cast : Kim KIbum, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon and other Super Junior member.

Rate : T

Genre : drama, romance, angst

Summary : Donghae meninggalkan Kibum dan kedua buah hatinya,, mengapa ?

Warning : GS, OOC, gak jelas

Selamat membaca

Kibum terpaku, otak jeniusnya mencerna pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada. Mencoba berpikir positif tentang apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, tapi gagal, ia butuh penjelasan. Tampak sang istri yang begitu ia cintai tengah bercumbu dengan namja selain dirinya.

"Kim Donghae,, Choi Siwon." Geramnya dengan penuh penekanan.

Kedua insan tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sang namja tampak salah tingkah dan merasa bersalah, berbanding terbalik dengan sang yeoja yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang, anneyong." Ucap Siwon setelah keheningan yang begitu canggung. Kim Kibum, namja yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Lee, ah bukan, Kim Donghae terus menatapnya tajam. Setelah kepergian Siwon, Donghae menghela nafas dan pergi ke dalam kamarnya, tak menunjukkan perasaan bersalahnya sama sekali dengan perbuatannya terhadap sang suami, Kibum mengikutinya langkahnya.

Di dalam kamar …

"waeyo ?" Tanya Kibum memecah kesunyian yang ada, mereka tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

Hubungan pasangan suami istri ini memang merenggang beberapa minggu ini, Kibum tak tahu mengapa Donghae bersikap dingin padanya. Untungnya, dia masih dapat melihat Donghae tersenyum hangat dan tertawa ketika bersama kedua buah hatinya.

Merasa tak mendapat tanggapan dari yeoja disampingnya, ia pun menoleh kearahnya. Didapatinya sang istri tengah menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong, perlahan didekatinya sang istri.

"apa salahku hmm?" Tanya Kibum lembut setelah mengangkat dagu sang istri dan dihadapkan padanya, memaksa pandangan mata mereka bertemu, Kibum coba menyelami mata tersebut. Seperti ada luka, kesedihan dan rapuh di dalam mata obsidian sang istri, disadarinya juga wajah sang istri tampak lebih tirus dan memucat walaupun masih terlihat cantik.

"jelaskan padaku!" ucapnya tegas masih memusatkan tatapannya pada mata Donghae yang berhasil menghipnotisnya selama ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, didekatkan wajahnya ke wajah sang istri, dikecupnya bibir itu lembut, ciuman manis tanpa nafsu itu pun tercipta diantara keduanya, setelah sekian lama mereka tak melakukannya.

" aku ingin bercerai." Ucap Donghae pelan, setelah melepaskan kecupan keduanya.

JLEEB

Kibum terkejut bukain main dengan kata-kata terkutuk itu keluar dari mulut yeoja yang selama dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya, kemudian kurang lebih sepuluh tahun sudah dinikahinya, serta telah memberinya dua anak yang begitu disayanginya.

"wa,, waeyo chagi ? saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Kim Donghae" Tanya dan jelas Kibum lagi.

"mianhae." Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca.

Kibum langsung mencium bibir itu lagi, bibir yang membuatnya selama ini mabuk. Melumat dan satu tangannya menekan tekuk Donghae untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kali ini ia ingin menghapus jejak Choi Siwon yang dengan lancangnya telah menikmati bibir manis sang istri. Donghae diam, air mata telah mengalir di kedua pipi tirusnya, kemudian didorongnya dada Kibum tapi tidak berhasil, sampai Kibum merasa sang istri tak merespon sama sekali ciumannya dan melepaskan pagutan keduanya.

Dihapusnya air mata itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya lembut, menangkup pipi yang dulunya chubby itu dengan kedua tangannya.

" waeyo ? apa salahku ?" tanyanya sabar.

"aku,, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi." Jawab Donghae terisak.

JLEEB

Lagi-lagi Kibum merasa ditusuk pisau tepat di jantungnya mendengar jawaban sang istri, jawaban yang tak pernah diharapkannya walau di dalam mimpi sekalipun.

Ditawannya kembali bibir Donghae, tangannya pun tak tinggal diam menggerayangi tubuh sintal sang istri yang ia sudah hafal betul bagian-bagian tubuh mana yang merupakan area sensitive sang istri, terasa tubuh istrinya yang semakin kurus. Ia benar-benar takut berpisah dengan yeoja yang begitu ia cintai ini.

"aahhh" desahan lolos dari bibir Donghae, Kibum menyerigai di sela ciumannya. Ia berharap sang istri berubah pikiran,, Kibum pun tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan pada dua buah hatinya jika benar-benar harus bercerai dengan Donghae.

SKIP TIME

Keesokan harinya …

Donghae terbangun menahan rasa sakit di selangkangannya, tapi sesungguhnya hatinya berkali lipat lebih sakit. Ia tatap namja disampingnya, wajah tidurnya yang damai. Perlahan Donghae pun beranjak keluar kamar menuju kamar lain di rumahnya.

Donghae POV

Kubuka pintu kamar ini perlahan agar tak membangunkan kedua buah hatiku, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ranjang anak pertamaku dengan Kim Kibum, Kim Ryeowook namanya. Kupandang wajah tidurnya yang damai serta cantik, kurapikan rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya ke belakang telinga.

" mianhae Ryeong, eomma tak bermaksud menyakiti kalian semua. Mianhae." Kukecup puncak kepalanya.

" Kyunnie,, mianhae chagiya, eomma sangat menyayangi Kyunnie, Ryeong dan appa. Jaga noona baik-baik chagi." Ucapku beralih pada anak bungsuku, Kim Kyuhyun.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar kedua anakku, sebelum keluar kamar kutolehkan padaku melihat mereka sekali lagi dan ku tutup kembali pintu kamar ini.

Donghae POV end

Beberapa jam kemudian …

Kibum POV

"eenggh.." aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurku. Tangannku meraba sisi ranjang yang seharusnya ditempati oleh istriku, ia selalu akan bangun kesiangan setelah melakukan 'aktivitas' semalam. Kosong, batinku. Aku tersentak, kutolehkan kepalaku. Kudapati sebuah memo, kuambil dan kubaca.

'_Mianhae chagiya, aku sudah tidak bisa hidup bersama kalian. Aku titip anak kita. Aku sudah mengurus semua keperluan perceraian kita, kau hanya tanda tangan saja. Jangan cari aku, terima kasih dan maaf atas semuanya yang kita lewati selama ini. Dari Lee Donghae_"

JDEER

Bagaikan tersambar petir, cepat-cepat kulangkahkan kakiku keluar kamar setelah menggunakan celanaku. Kudapati kedua anakku tengah menikmati sarapannya.

"dimana eomma ?" tanyaku pada keduanya.

" tadi eomma pergi appa." Jawab putraku, Kyuhyun.

" apa eomma bilang mau pergi kemana ?" tanyaku lagi, harap-harap cemas.

" tidak appa, eomma hanya berpesan pada kami agar jangan nakal dan tidak menyusahkan appa. Waeyo appa ?" Jawab dan Tanya putriku, Ryeowook.

"gewenchana chagi, selesaikan sarapan kalian, berangkat sekolah dan belajar yang benar. Arra ?" ucapku pada kedua buah hatiku seceria mungkin.

"arra." Ucap keduanya bersamaan dan melanjutkan sarapan mereka, kupaksa untuk tersenyum.

Kutekan tombol-tomol pada ponselku, menghubungi Donghae, nomornya tidak aktif.

"aakkhh!" teriakku frustasi. Ku tekan kembali tombol ponselku, menghubungi Choi Siwon.

" yeosebo?" Tanya Siwon disebrang sana.

"dimana istriku ?" jawabku menahan amarah.

"Donghae ? dia tak bersamaku Kibum-ah."

"jangan berbohong padaku!" geramku.

"tapi aku memang tak tahu Kibum-ah." Elaknya lagi.

Kuputus sambungan telfonku padanya.

Kibum POV end

Siwon POV

" yeosebo?" Tanyaku pada Kibum

"dimana istriku ?" tanyanya padaku.

"Donghae ? dia tak bersamaku Kibum-ah."

"jangan berbohong padaku!" geramnya.

"tapi aku memang tak tahu Kibum-ah." Elakku lagi.

Sambungan telfon pun terputus.

Kusandarkan punggungku pada kursi kerjaku.

"sampai kapan kau terus begini Donghae-ya ?" tanyaku menatap photo yeoja cantik yang kucintai. Ya, aku mencintai Lee Donghae, tapi aku sadar dia hanya mencintai Kim Kibum, suaminya, yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi mantan suaminya mungkin.

FLASHBACK

" kau yakin Donghae-ya ?" tanyaku pada yeoja disampingku.

" aku yakin Wonnie." Ucap Donghae, kemudian meminum tehnya.

" bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun da Ryeowook ?"

" Kibummie pasti dapat menjaga mereka."

Terdengar suara mobil berhenti di halaman rumah keluarga Kim, saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang tamu , berbincang dengan nyonya Kim, Kim Donghae. Aku yakin itu adalah Kim Kibum, suami dari yeoja yang kucintai. Tanpa kuduga, Donghae mengunci bibirku dengan bibirnya, jantungku berdebar-debar. Kulumat bibirnya perlahan hingga,,

"Kim Donghae,, Choi Siwon." Terdengar suara Kibum penuh penekanan.

Donghae melepas ciuman kami dan memasang wajah datarnya, hatiku mencelos.

FLASHBACK END

Siwon POV end

Donghae POV

Kurasakan tubuhku yang semakin terasa lemas saja, kusandarkan punggungku pada ranjang. Aku berada di sebuah rumah sederhana yang kusewa tanpa sepengetahuan Kibum ataupun Siwon.

Aku menerawang, mereka ulang memori indah bersama Kibum, Ryeong, Kyunnie dan hal-hal indah lainnya yang pernah kurasakan. Ku tersenyum miris mengingtnya.

FLASHBACK

" Mwo ? tidak mungkin.. katakan ini tidak benar onnie!" ucapku menahan tangis.

" maaf Donghae-ya,, tapi itulah hasilnya." Sesal Leeteuk oppa, orang lain menyebutnya Dr. Park.

" jadi berapa lama aku bisa bertahan ?" tanyaku parau.

" Donghae-ya, jangan be,," aku menginterupsi,

"katakan saja onnie." Leeteuk oppa mencelos.

" satu bulan lagi Donghae-ya." Sesalnya lagi.

Aku pergi,, aku divonis leukemia stadium empat, dan usiaku tinggal satu bulan lagi. Aku berjalan gontai meninggalkan rumah sakit, pandanganku kosong hingga aku menabrak seseorang.

" mianhae agasshi, ini milikmu, Donghae ?" Tanya namja itu yang ternyata Siwon.

" Siwonnie?" tanyaku balik, kemudian kualihkan perhatianku pada surat dari Leeteuk oppa, kuambil cepat surat dari rumah sakit ini dari tangannya.

"aku harus segera pergi Won-ah." Ucapku tergesa padanya.

" sedang apa disini ? kau sakit apa ? kenapa kau menangis ?" tanyanya tanpa henti padaku, menahan lengnku.

"lepaskan Wonnie-ya." Ucapku berusaha melepaskan tangan kekarnya dari lenganku hingga surat itu terjatuh, Siwon memungut dan membacanya.

" tidak mungkin." Gumamnya menjatuhkan surat berisi vonis akan driku itu.

Aku terisak kembali, ia mendekapku.

"uljima Hae-ya. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu." Ucapnya padaku.

FLASHBACK END

Aku menghela nafas berat, itulah sebabnya aku begini. Aku tidak mau membuat Kibum sedih dan mengkhwatirkanku, bohong jika waktu itu aku mengatakan aku sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, aku sangat mencintainya, juga pada kedua anakku. Waktuku tinggal satu minggu lagi untuk melihat dunia, kunyalakan ponselku yang sempat kumatikan.

" wonnie ?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri melihat nama Siwon yang menelfonku.

" kau dimana Donghae-ya ? aku mengkhwatirkanmu." Ucapnya setelah aku mengangkat telfonnya.

"gewnchana Won-ah. Gomawo telah mengkhawatirkanku, mianhase telah merepotkamu."

"Ya! Kau bicara apa Hae-ya? Beritahu aku kau dimana sekarang!" pekiknya.

" ne,, ne,, Wonnie …."

Donghae POV end

Empat hari kemudian

Normal POV

" dimana kau chagiya hik ?" ucap seorang namja yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Kim Kibum yang sedang mabuk di sebuah bar. Sejak Donghae pergi dia terus mencarinya tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia benar-benar merasa kacau sepeninggal istri yang begitu dicintainya. Surat cerai yang harusnya sudah ia tanda tangani dari empat hari yang lalu ia robek-robek untuk meluapkan kekesalannya.

FLASHBACK

Dua belas tahun yang lalu …

" Donghae-ah saranghae." Ucap namja tampan berlutut dihadapan seorang yeoja cantik.

Yeoja itu tampak bahagia, tak ada keraguan sedikitpun untuk menolak namja yang merebut hatinya ini.

" nado saranghae Bummie-ah". Jawabnya, dirasakannya dekapan hangat namja itu dan dibalasnya dengan sama hangatnya.

Dua tahun kemudian...

Tampak seorang namja tampan mengenakan tuxedo hitamnya yang menambah pesona namja itu. Dilihatnya seorang yeoja yang mengenakan gaun pengantin berjalan dengan anggunnya. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Donghae. Hari itu adalah hari pernikahan keduanya. Setelah mengucap janji suci, keduanya berciuman sangat lembut dan mesra, diiringi tepukan tangan para undangan yang menghadiri acara sacral tersebut.

Satu tahun kemudian..

" sayang ini appa,, putri cantik ini akan kuberi nama Kim Ryeowook. Nama yang bagus bukan chagi ?" Tanya Kibum pada Donghae. Beberapa jam yang lalu Donghae telah melahirkan buah cintanya dengan Kibum. Ia tampak mengangguk menyetujui nama yang diberikan oleh suaminya.

Tiga tahun setelahnya..

" Ryeong lihatlah, ini adik Ryeong. Ryeong harus jaga Kyuhyunnie dengan baik eoh ?" Tanya seorang namja pada putri kecilnya yang berumur tiga tahun, menunjuk bayi laki-laki yang tengah digendong istrinya.

" Ryeong tentu akan menjaga Kyuhyunnie dengan baik Kibummie." Ucap Donghae tersenyum, disambut cengiran Ryeowook.

FLASHBACK END

" kau anggap apa semua hik kenangan indah kita Hae-ya ? apa salahku padamu hik ? bagaimana dengan hik anak-anak kita ? teganya kau pada kami!" Kibum terus meracau tidak jelas.

" jeongmal saranghae Hae-ya." Ucapnya sebelum menutup matanya.

Tiga hari kemudian …

Siwon memandang prihatin ke dalam ruang rawat, didalam ruangan itu terhadap yeoja yang dicintainya. Keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, tubuhnya semakin kurus dan memucat. seorang dokter dan dua orang suster masuk ke ruangan itu, Siwon pun mengikuti ketiganya.

" bagaimana keadaannya Teukie noona ?" Tanya Siwon pada Leeteuk.

" semakin lemah Wonnie-ah." Ucap Leeteuk sedih.

Donghae membuka matanya, disela tabung oksigen dihidungnya, sepertinya dia berusaha untuk berbicara.

" kau ingin sesuatu Donghae-ah ?" Tanya Siwon lembut.

" Rye,, Ryeong,, Kyu,," ucap Donghae bersusah payah.

" Kau ingin menemui mereka ?" Tanya Siwon lagi, dibalas anggukan oleh Donghae.

Dengan sigap Siwon menuju sekolah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun untuk memenuhi permintaan Donghae.

" Eommaaaa.." ucap keduanya serempak dihadapan eommnya.

" eomma hiks, kenapa tak pulang ? appa juga jarang pulang eomma hiks." Adu Ryeowook disela tangisnya.

"eomma,,, Kyu rindu masakan eomma, Kyu rindu keluarga kita yang dulu eommaa.." tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah.

" sstt,, uljima chagi. Mianhae,, Jeongmal saranghae.." jawab Donghae disela tabung oksigennya. Dibelainya puncak kepala keduanya.

" saranghaeyo Bummie-ah.." setelah mengucapkannya, Donghae menghembuskan nafas untuk . terakhir kalinya. Tangis Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

" dia sudah pergi.." ucap Leeteuk sedih, sedang Siwon mendekap Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun.

" selamat tinggal Donghae-ya, saranghae.." ucapnya dalam hati.

Kibum POV

Kujatuhkan ponselku, aku tak percaya ini. Istriku meninggal ?

Kulajukan mobilku ke rumah sakit yang diberitahu Siwon. Ku lihat Ryeong dan Kyunnie yang menangis sesenggukan di depan sebuah kamar, kedekap keduanya.

"appa,, eomma.." ucap Ryeong parau.

" eomma hiks sudah pergiii.." sambung Kyunnie kembali menangis.

"sst,, uljima ne." ucapku pada keduanya, padahal air mataku telah mengalir deras.  
kulihat Siwon memberiku sebuah surat, surat vonis penyakit Donghae. Kulepas dekapanku dari kedua anakku. Kubaca surat itu baik-baik, aku mengerti alasan Donghae. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati ranjangnya, wajahnya terlihat damai, tubuhnya kaku. Kusentuh pipinya, dingin, tidak hangat seperti dulu. Aku kembali menangis.

" waeyo ? waeyo chagi ? kenapa kau tak membagi rasa sakitmu padaku ? kenapa kau menahannya sendiri ?" kurengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa itu.

"aku akan menjaga anak-anak kita, aku berjanji. Jeongmal saranghae Donghae-ah. Terima kasih dan maaf untuk semuanya. Pergilah dengan tenang, tunggu aku, suatu saat nanti aku akan menyusulmu Hae-ya." Ucapku parau.

Kibum POV end

Normal POV

Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti terisak. Kibum dibalik kacamata hitamnya memandang sendu kearah makam Donghae. Begitupun dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk yang memandang sedih, begitu pula dengan pelayat yang hadir. Donghae anak tunggal dan sudah yatim piatu sejak ia kecil, jadi hanya Kibum dan dua anaknya lah keluarga terdekatnya.

" beristirahatlah dengan tenang." Ucap Kibum dan Siwon dalam hati bersamaan.

Lima belas tahun kemudian ..

Tampak namja yang masih terlihat tampan di usia 47 tahun tengah menuntun sang putri berjalan di altar, hari ini adalah hari bahagia putrinya. Didepannya menunggu seorang namja tampan yang terlihat bahagia. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook.

Kibum melepaskan tangan Ryeowook, membiarkannya disambut oleh tangan Yesung. Kibum berjalan ke barisan para undangan, tepat disebelah putranya Kim Kyuhyun dengan yeojachingunya, Lee Sungmin. Tampak juga Siwon dengan Eunhyuk beserta putri mereka Heechul. Leeteuk dengan Kangin beserta putra mereka Hangeng, tampaknya Heechul dan Hangeng saling menyukai.

Kibum tersenyum. Diliriknya sang putra.

" kapan kalian akan menyusul Ryeong dan Yesung ?" Tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin merona.

" Saat Kyu bertobat dan tidak bertingkah evil lagi appa." Jawab Sungmin yang dihadiahi jitakan oleh sang namjachingu.

"sstt,, kalian ingin mengganggu adegan ciuman Ryeong noona dan Yesung hyung ?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk kedua mempelai dengan dagunya.

" lihatlah Donghae-ya, Ryeong tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang cantik, seperti dirimu. Dia lembut dan keibuan, sangat mirip dirimu. Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya dengan namja pilihan hatinya, sekarang aku teringat pernikahan kita dulu. Dan Kyuhyun, dia sangat tampan dan jenius sepertiku, dia mewarisi mata indahmu. Tapi aku bingung, darimana dia mendapat sifat evil itu ya ? saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Donghae-ya. Setelah Ryeong dan Kyunnie memberi kita cucu, aku ingin menyusulmu." Kibum berbicara dalam hati, kemudian tersenyum sambil menatap langit.

END


End file.
